The Airplane
by MegassaTheBomber
Summary: Kisshu never liked airplanes. Just a small ficlet I wrote while on a plane, probably not worth reading, but please do anyways! Rated for language.  Mint is mint, Ichigo is annoyed, and Santa is pissed! Please R&R! Cookies for anyone who reviews!


**Hola! I havnt been doing much with this account as far as updating recentyly because I was stuck at my favorite wifi free zone, thats right, grandma's house! I wrote this because I wasnt able to write anything else until I got his on paper, and out of my head, and I thought, why not put it online? Please remember to review, and tell me if I'm delusional or not. Also, if you reviewed any of my stories and I havnt gotten back to you, I apologize sincerly, i lost track of who i responded to and my computer is screwed.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Airplane

Written: 07/25/10

* * *

All of the mew girls were sitting relaxed in their comfortable seats, as the plane soared above yet another cloud line, which left Zakuro to deal with pudding asking meaningless questions about how many lines of clouds there are. Everyone was contently Calm and at ease. Well… almost everyone anyways. Our favorite mew Ichigo was squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose, attempting to both relive her headache, and block out the yelping Chihuahua –like noise coming from her seatmate. Kisshu.

All the passengers seemed to let out a simultaneous sigh as the flight attendants recorded voice came onto the speakers, signaling their permission to turn on and use electronic devices, as well as roam about the cabin. Mint, who was up in first class, didn't hear this though, seeing as she have had her earphones in the whole time, which would explain the trouble the pilot was having with the radio signal during take-off. But, mint DID hear Kisshu.

"Ehh! This feels all weird and unnatural! How can you spawns relax in this demented metal death trap?" Kisshu literally yelled, gripping the black safety bars on either side of his seat of dear life. (A/N- Hey, You know those black safety bars of DOOM that you find on roller coasters, the ones that go over your shoulders? Yeah, my immortal enemies, rivaling the blue screen of death) Ichigo just ignored him, silently cursing herself for letting her mother borrow her iPod, and hoping that he might spontaneously combust if she continued.

An obviously fake, Barbie blond flight attendant strode down the aisle and stopped at their row, turning to face them, and giving them a bright white, Clorox smile. "Excuse me, but on of our first class guests has submitted a complaint about a disruptive noise coming from this seat. I'll have to ask you to please silence your friend, or else." Ichigo leaned over and looked towards the front of the plane at first class, wondering who would have ever complained, only to see mint glaring back at her, with a smug look on her face. What a bitch. Suddenly she had a random urge to piss of the flight attendant, so she asked her to repeat what she said in Spanish. Unfortunately she only received a shut-the-hell-up-or-I-will-personally-throw-you-off-this-plane look before Barbie returned to the front of the plane to flirt with ken.

Ichigo managed to shut Kish up by letting him watch Nemo on her second iPod, which she put only Nemo related songs, movies, and pictures on. It didn't last long, for once he got to the part where Nemo is taken, and he started shouting "No! Nemo can't be kidnapped! Save Nemo!" to the small screen, and guess who stormed right down the isle and pulled the pair out of their seats? That's right! Santa!

Ichigo clutched her carry-on bag tightly to her chest as Santa opened the cabin door, allowing a rush of cool air and several birds to whoosh through the plane. Behind her Kisshu was still grumbling complaints, this time about the parachutes that they were 'forced' to wear. Behind him, were the rest of the mews, excluding mint, were silently cursing and wishing death upon him under their breaths.

"Why'd you guys have to invite me on this stupid trip in the first place?" Kisshu groaned.

"WE DIDN'T!"

**So? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Sell it? Please leave your opinion of his story by calmly clicking the review button, or santa will throw you out of a plane!**


End file.
